The Rain
by morningnight
Summary: Sasuke kisses Tenten one night and then goes and almost gets himself killed. I don't know im not good at summaries. JUST READ IT! Complete Written for whitephoenix


_The Rain_

Tenten sat there staring at the cherry blossoms as they blew in the wind. She could have never been happier in her life. Just the other day Sasuke had kissed her and asked her to meet him in the park. She sat there in her pink sundress waiting for him to arrive. She looked down at her feet and put her hands to her face. She was being ridicules. Sasuke didn't love her, he loved Sakura, but why else would he invite her to the park on such a beautiful day. And why did he kiss her?

"Tenten?" said a voice. Tenten's snapped her head up and smile brightly only to be disappointed. Sasuke wasn't the one standing there. It was Lee. Her smile faded a little before she turned back to look at her feet. "Tenten can we talk?"

"Sure Lee what is it?" asked Tenten not looking up. She made sure her smile did not fade completely from her face.

"It's about Sasuke." Lee walked over to sit down next to her. She still didn't look up at him.

"What about him?"

"He's dead." There was a strong silence between the two as the information took its place. At first she didn't understand what he was saying, but then it all started to make sense. Something she didn't want. "He was on a mission with Naruto and Sakura-chan when the got attacked. Only Naruto and Sakura came back. Neither knowing where he is." Lee said looking down at the ground. He didn't want to be the one to tell her. He didn't want to see his teammate break down, not again.

"I see." Tenten said as she stood up.

"Tenten?"

"Excuse me." She said before turning and walking away. Lee just stared after her, hoping to she was okay.

Tenten walked down the park path, trying to hold herself together. Tenten stopped, tears forming in her eyes. She grabbed the edge of her dress and squeezed it. _This can't be happening, Not now._ _Not after I finally got him. _Tenten thought to herself as the memory started to find its way back into her mind.

_Flashback:_

"_Goodnight Naruto! Goodnight Hinata! See you guys tomorrow!" yelled Tenten as she waved to her friends. Shikamaru and Temari had an engagement party. All of their friends had been invited. Now it was around two in the morning and everyone was going home. Lee took Sakura home and Choji took Ino home. Neji and Shino had a huge mission the next day so they went home around one in the morning. _

"_Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." said Tenten as she turned to Sasuke. They were all alone. They both stood there awkwardly for a moment before Tenten smiled and started to walk home. She heard something behind her and she turned to see that Sasuke was now beside her. _

"_The least I could do I walk a pretty girl home." He said with a smile. Tenten turned away blushing. Tenten was wearing a rather beautiful blue knee length dress. Her hair was still up in the usual buns, but her brown eyes seemed a little lighter then usual. They both walked in silence, not sure what to say to each other. The dark streets seemed to be darker the usual or at least to Tenten they did. Finally Tenten saw the familiar apartment building. She was home. She turned around to face Sasuke._

"_I'm home." She said looking at the ground. "I guess." She felt eyes on her which made her feel a little more uncomfortable. After a few moments Tenten looked up to see Sasuke standing there starting down at her. She stared into his onyx colored eyes. Something was different about them. They seemed softer for some reason. _

_Then Sasuke brought his hand up to her face. Slowly he pulled her in and kissed her. Tenten's eyes slid closed and she returned the pressure. Her right hand had found its way up to Sasuke's head and her figures intertwined in his black hair. She pulled him closer deepening the kiss. They only broke apart so they could catch their breath. Tenten stared into Sasuke's eyes as she tried to understand what had happened. It had all happened so fast that she was unable to think. Her hair dropped and she took a step back, looking at the ground. Her face turned a bright pink._

_Sasuke let his hand fall to his side. "Tenten."_

"_Hm?" she said looking up at him. _

"_Meet me at the park by the cherry trees in three days. I have something for you." Tenten's nodded with a small smile. Sasuke turned and disappeared, leaving a confused and embarrassed Tenten behind. _

A strong, cold wind blew causing Tenten to come back to reality. Her face had turned a light pink color at the memory. It was the best kiss she had ever gotten, even though she would never tell anyone that. Tenten looked up at the sky, as tears fond there way back into her eyes. She was never going to see him again. Unless…..A thought came to her mind. One that would not only get her in trouble, but could get her killed. Tenten ran out of the park and down the many roads full of people. She ignored every one of them. She was too busy thinking about what she had to do.

She threw open her door and ran straight into her room and started to change. As soon as she was ready she opened her window and jumped out of it. She ran along the roofs staring at the darkening sky. It was going to rain which meant she didn't have much time. She jumped over the wall of the village and into the dark forest. She jumped from tree branch to tree branch hoping she wasn't to late. The only thing she knew of the attack was that they were only a few miles out side the village. She continued for what felt like hours until she saw it. She grabbed on to the tree trunk to stop herself. Her eyes widen as she saw the damage.

Half of the ground was missing. The trees surrounding the area were all burned or knocked over. Huge cracks in the ground from were chakra had been focused into it. There was blood everywhere. Tenten could barely believe that someone could have even survived the fight. She jumped down and started to look around. She didn't care what it was, but something anything that showed evidence of Sasuke still being alive. Half an hour later she found nothing. All her hope was gone. To make it worse it had started to rain. She looked up at the sky, letting the rain hit her face. To her it seemed that the sky was also crying.

There was a noise behind her. She turned around, and pulled out a kunai getting ready to attack. Her arm dropped as she felt her eyes widened. There leaning up against the tree was Sasuke. "Sasuke!" she screamed as she dropped the kunai and ran over to him. His strength failed him and he fell to the ground. He couldn't move anymore. He had used up to much chakra. He felt arms wrap around him and help him sit up against the tree. He looked up to see worried brown eyes staring at him.

"Tenten?" he asked as he tried to move on his own. This had to be a dream.

"Sasuke wha-" she was cut off when his lips crashed into hers. She felt her eyes widened for a moment before slowly sliding close. She returned the pressure as her hand fond its way back in his hair. She couldn't believe it. She had fond him. They broke apart, needing air. They both stared into each others eyes.

Sasuke final started to notice the rain. "It's raining." He said. Tenten giggled to herself.

"I'm aware of that." She said smiling down at him.

"You're are gonna catch a cold." He said looking over her. She was completely soaked.

"I don't care." She said before kissing him again.

* * *

HEY! this is my first story for Naruto so please be nice. Im not HUGE on Tenten and Sasuke but my sister is so i wrote this for her. i really dont have anything else to say...oh yea i guessed on how the characters are supposed to act so i kinda aam aware that they might be OOC. thanks and bye! hope you enjoyed and please review!

Also im not very good at naming chapters/stories!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Naruto. All rights go to the Author; Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
